Armies around the world have weapons that are capable of destroying approaching missiles. The current invention provides a missile with a missile attachment which missile attachment is such that it can force the missile to travel in a spiralling motion. By travelling in a spiralling motion the missile would be harder to destroy by counter missile weapons such as radar controlled machine guns.
The missile attachment consists of a tube with a protruding section protruding sideways from the tube. The tube is fitted to the missile such that it encircles part of the missile and such that the tube can rotate continuously around the encircled part of the
The protruding section protruding from the tube has a forward facing surface area. The forward facing surface area is shaped so that during forward flight of the missile the impact of air on the forward facing surface area would cause the tube to rotate relative to the part of the missile that is encircled by the tube.
To enhance the spiralling ability of the missile and to provide a means to control the spiralling motion, the missile is fitted with a friction inducing attachment.
The friction inducing attachment is used to create friction between the tube and the missile through a continuous rubbing motion. In one form of invention the friction inducing attachment consists of a moveable component and an actuating mechanism. The moveable component can be pushed towards the tube by the actuating mechanism to create friction between the tube and the moveable component.
The friction is used as a means to restrain the tube from rotating freely but without stopping the tube from rotating around the missile.
In another form of the missile the tube that encircles part of the missile has an internally protruding section against which the moveable component of the friction inducing attachment can be pushed towards to create friction.
In one form of the missile the moveable component is pushed through a hole in the missile so that it can reach the tube to induce friction against the tube.
In one form of the missile the moveable component is in the form of rod that can be pushed towards the tube of the missile attachment.
In another form of the missile the moveable component is a moveable mass of solid matter, with the solid matter being rubber in one form of the invention.
In another form of the missile the moveable component is a lever pivotly mounted in the missile.
In one form of the missile the actuating mechanism that forms part of the friction inducing attachment is a hydraulic pump that can move the moveable component toward the cylindrical tube.
In another form of the missile the actuating mechanism that forms part of the friction inducing attachment is an electric motor that can move the moveable component toward the cylindrical tube.
In another form of the missile the actuating mechanism that forms part of the friction inducing attachment is a spring that can move the moveable component toward the cylindrical tube.
In one form of the missile the tube that forms part of the missile attachment is cylindrical.
In one form of the missile the forward facing surface area of the protruding section is concave.
In another form of the missile the forward facing surface area is slanted forward.
In one form of the missile the forward facing surface area faces a direction, which said direction is a direction of travel that the missile would travel when launched if the missile was not affected by the missile attachment.
In another form of the missile the forward facing surface faces a direction, which said direction has as a component a direction of travel that the missile would travel in when launched if the missile was not affected by the missile attachment.